Shani and Clotho's Basement Adventure
by OpenDoorLeia
Summary: Two Sexy Boys called Shani and Clotho, whom both dislike each other very much, TEAM UP! to uncover a mysterious thumping noise that is coming from their basement :O! Both boys gotta team up like brothers and learn to love not hate, ya know? edit: One-shot. Contains Homolust but nothing R-18 . My trophy scars.


Hey Everybody! This is Shani and Clotho's Basement Adventure. It s a wonderful story that you must read HAHAHA because I told you to!  
Uhh, this story is a bit silly, 'cause I was totally tripped out when I wrote it, but I think it s sane for the most part. Also, if you read something that makes no sense at all, then it s probably a joke LOLZ.  
When you read it, and end up liking it, it'd be nice if you rate and perhaps message me to say, wow I like ponies and other such fishes I'M NORMAL!  
*The background for this story is. Orga, Clotho and Shani survived the battle of Jacin Due (Azreal, Fllay and Natarle didn't HA HA SUCKERRZ!!) and afterwards a whole bunch of doctors fixed them up, so they don't have to drink Gamma Gliefectm and they don't have chips in their brains anymore, so they can feel fear again and what not.  
So they live in a little house with each other, WHICH HAS A BASEMENT. and ORGA HAS A CAR!!!!!1!1!1111!!!!!11!1!3&^$%^8

*Shani and Clotho's Basement Adventure*

They re a lot of things that I just can't stand.  
Bugs, darkness, dial-up, and low budget shows.......like Gundam Seed itself, but one of the worst things that I just can't stand, is boredom.  
It s not fun to be bored of course, and a certain red head boy named Clotho Buer was finding this out first hand right now.  
Like many people, Clotho hated being bored. It was one of those things that he just couldn't stand.  
Usually when he was bored he would go up stairs and play his X-box 360...but the bad thing was that he had already played his X-box all day and all night and after you play something for all day and all night, you'll surly get bored of it and right now Clotho had nothing to do.  
He sat at the kitchen table, fiddling with his fingers, which is what most people do when they're bored, or trying to think of something fun to do. WHEN DERE BORED!  
But Clotho was stumped. What could he do?  
Orga had gone out for shopping and ect. and Shani was sleeping lazily on the couch.  
If only he had something fun to do until Orga got back.  
Clotho thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought, but still couldn't think of anything fun to do. Just then Clotho's thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'THUMP.  
Clotho jumped at the sound. What was that? He looked around the room nervously trying to find out where the noise came from.  
After looking around for a while and not being able to find anything the thought that maybe he just imagined the sound.  
THUMP!  
Clotho jumped in alarm. It was that noise again! It sounded like it was coming from....the basement.  
Usually if you hear a strange noise you will go investigate where it came from, even if its coming from a scary room such as the attic or in this case, the basement. And that is just what Clotho was going to do, but of course he was a bit nervous about going into the basement all by himself so he went over to the couch where Shani was sleeping and started to shake him gently.  
"Shani...Shani wake up you lazy ass," Clotho growled as he shook Shani gently.  
Shani growled and turned away as if to say, 'Leave me the fuck alone'  
Clotho snorted and pushed Shani off of the couch and onto the floor, the proven BEST-est way to wake up a sleepy, stubborn emo kid. Shani fell onto the carpeted floor with a loud thump which sounded similar to the thumping that was coming from the basement.  
Shani growled angrily and tore off his eye mask, Shani looked up at Clotho with angry eyes. Clotho, however ignored his angry eyes and said, "Shani, get your lazy ass up and come to the basement with me, I'm hearing shit down there and I want to go investigate."  
Shani stared at him silently for a minute before saying, "Why wont you just go yourself?"  
"I'm not going down there by myself!" Clotho growled, "What if someone s breaking into the house or something!?"  
Shani stared at him lookin bored. FUCK hoes, did you know that bordley isn t a word!  
"Your imagining, now forget it and- ," Shani stared to say when a familiar thumping noise echoed up from downstairs. The noise was so loud that it made a quick rumble run through the house. THUMP!  
Shani stared blankly at the floor for a moment before gawping up at Clotho. The word 'Gawping' means, he stared at Clotho in shock, unable to believe that he was telling the truth. Shit. Y'allz know that?  
"I told you I was telling the truth!" Clotho said, "Now come on we have to find out what s making that noise!"  
Shani looked at Clotho reluctantly before nodding quickly and standing up.  
Now this is where the Basement Adventure really starts to get good peepoll. Now being a bit sheepish of the basement as they whaz, Clotho got a frying pan and Shani got the baseball bat from when Orga was a Yankee.........what s a Yankee?  
Both of them stood weapons in hand, ready to enter the much feared basement cave...OF DOOM!  
Out of the corner of Shani's eye, he saw the frying pan Clotho had readily in his hands.  
Shani turned to Clotho and gasped out, "THAT!?"  
Clotho turned to him in confuzzle-ment. "This?" Clotho questioned lifting the flying pan up above him.  
"..........." Said Shani.  
"What s the problem?! What else was I supposed to bring!? If you've got some sort of problem than bitch to the writer about it! Not me! What s the problem with this anyway!? If some fuckerz breaking into the house then a swift Blow of this thing will knock him out cold!" Clotho ranted and raved.  
"................ :( Said Shani.  
Clotho glared at him, "And another thing- Why do you always have to lay on the freaking couch like a --- 'THUMP'  
Clotho gasped, as he slowly peered at the poorly painted basement door. No ...Now was not the time to be fighting about cooking tools. Now was the time of discovery.  
"Now is the time for discovery," Clotho murmured seriously.  
Shani nodded, gripping the bat tightly, ready to swing at any moments notice.  
Clotho breathed in, bracing himself as he reached over to the basement door and gripped the handle tightly.  
Shani watched in shock, breath caught in his throat, as he prepared for the worse.  
Clotho paused as he felt the cold metal of the handle, and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He swallowed hard and began to turn the handle slowly.  
Slowly...slowly...slowly.......GET ON WITH IT!  
"Okay...Ready Shani?" Clotho asked, turning to his compadre and giving him a serious look, LETS DO IT.  
Shani nodded, looking ready, VERY BERY ready.  
"Okay!" Clotho shouted as he pulled the Door open, the door swung back to a fully open position.  
A cold blast of air hit the two boys and sent shivers down they're spines.  
Clotho and Shani stared down at the basement stairway which was fairly hard to see. The stair case was shrouded in darkness, and they could only see the first few steps. After that the only thing they're eyes could see was an awful blackness: Blacker than a stormy night, Blacker than a puddler o mud. Blacker than the oom in which I type this.  
And at that moment it became clear to the two, teenage-year old boys. That if they were to continue they're basement adventure, ...IF THEY were to Reach the basement floor, at the bottom of the steps, where the light switch lay...then.  
They would need a flash light or two.

"Have you found one yet?" Clotho shouted over to Shani.  
After a few shifting noises he heard Shani mumble back, "No, not yet"  
"For Pete s sake," Clotho grumbled, falling down on his butt and thinking of where a flashlight might be, "I know Orga has one in here somewhere...."  
Shani walked lazily over to Clotho. "Really really?" He asked.  
Clotho glared at him, "REALLY!"  
":(" Said Shani.

After digging around in the garage for half a century, Clotho and Shani stood readily at the door. Baseball bat, flash light and of course frying pan in they're hands. Ready to enter the feared basement.  
"Lets do this crakka," Clotho shnarpled and began to walk downstairs. Shani gawped in awe at Clotho's unmatched bravery.

"You at the bottom yet?" Shani asked leaning against the door frame. Whaaaat? He's not going down yet?  
"Uuuh I think I'm almo...wha- Ahhhhh!" Clotho called back, but uuuuh, screamed then THUMPed yo on the floor.  
I uuuh guess he tripped and fell.  
"...H-hey are you okay?" Shani called down in worry.  
He heard Clotho grumble then call back, "Yeah I think so... now where the hell is that switch...."  
After a couple seconds Shani heard a quiet flick and a dull hum, then a dim, non flattering light glowed up from the basement.  
"Shani...GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Clotho yelled up angrily to that boy ~Tee Hee 3!  
"Uum, okay" Shani said nervously.  
As Shani looked down to the basement floor, you could see the reason why he was so nervous to go down there. It wasn't the basement itself that was so nerve-wracking, but the staircase leading down to the basement that was the scary thing.  
The stair case was made of old wood boards nailed together. and they looked soooo gay. The boards were FREAKIN crooked fuckkaz and they looked unsafe, how the hell did Clotho walk down these thangs in the crakka? I mean dark.  
"Shani COME ON! I don't have all freakin day here!" Clotho hollered from downstairs.  
Shani swallowed his fears and began to walk down the awfulll steps. His heart racing in his chest, the steps creaking and groaning with every step he made.  
Man this is funny hah hah, well anyway, ...after a millennium, last time it was a century and a half, Shani finally made it to the base of they staircase. He sighed in relief and thanked the holy lord geebus for his safety, what the hell am I talking about.  
"It's about time! Now help me look around," Clotho snapped as he began to look around the poorly lit room.  
Shani watched Clotho look around for a while, until he got bored of watching that guy. Shani then decided to see what the basement really, really looked like. He had never really been down here before. Hee hee, silly boy.  
The room was fairly small, drafty, cold and well der, dimly lit. The room had old paintings hung on the walls or pilled up on the ground; there was no wall papah on the walls, just bricks...and last but no least, the boxes.  
Piles and piles of Boxes were crowded around in the room, they were filled with junk. Junk in general...we're all clear on what junk is, yeah?  
"Whaaat? This sucks..." Shani murmured seeing nothing more than junk in the basement.  
Clotho turned back to look at Shani. "...You got a problem?" Clotho hissed.  
Shani pouted, "I dun see nuttin :[ There s nothing down here!"  
"Than what the hell was making that freaky noise!?" Clotho growled.  
"I don t knowww! I'm Bored! I want to get out of this stupid place!" Shani whined as he kicked a box of Junk, in general which was near his feet.  
Clotho pouted.  
"You so dumb! I wont waste anymore time here! I'm leaving!" Shani yelled angrily.  
But before he could even turn around he heard a loud SLAM coming from the door way up at the top of the awful staircase.  
Shani and Clotho's mouths both hung open in shock.  
"No...No way...That did not just happen!" Clotho gasped as he ran up the crappy stairs to the door which was now shut tight. Clotho struggled with the handle.  
"It...It won t open!" Clotho said in frustration as he tried pushing on the door buuut nothing worked.  
"...That wasn't in the script," Shani murmured out, watching Clotho as he tried to get the stuck door un-stuck.  
*Intermission*  
GO OUTSIDE!  
Clotho slowly walked down the stairs, "This sucks...now we have to wait until Orga gets home," Clotho sighed sitting down on the bottom step.  
Shani frowned. "I hope he comes back soon" He murmured as he took a seat beside Clotho on the fery last stair step.  
The two boys sat there in boredom.  
OH NO! Not boredom! One of the worst things...EVER! One of those things that I just can't stand!  
Just then, Clotho felt it.  
Guilt.  
An awful, gut stabbing guilt that wouldn't go away. It was his fault. He was the one who wanted to go investigate that THUMP sound. And because of that, both boys were now stuck in the spoooooky basement.  
I bet you, readers of the basement adventure, understand how Clotho was feeling, and Clotho knew that he needed to apologize to Shani for causing this.  
He turned to look at the emoish boy beside him, only to find out that Shani was no longer sitting on the steps.  
Clotho blinked at the empty spot beside him for a few seconds before he looked ahead of him to see that Shani was peering up at the window by the ceiling.  
Shani turned back to Clotho and said, "Its snowing...really bad."  
"What!?" Clotho gasped as he stood up and ran to the window.  
But too bad for him, that he was too short to see out the window.  
Clotho pouted, Evolution had certainly given him the short end of the stick D:  
Shani could see Clotho's disadvantage and smiled.  
Clotho felt two arms wrap around his waist and lift him up.  
"Can you see?" Shani mumbled into Clotho's back.  
Clotho's cheeks flushed red as he peeped out the window.  
"WHOLLY SHAT! Its snowing by the bucket full s!" Clotho gasped as Shani gently put him down.  
"I hope he gets home okay," Shani said quietly, looking worried.  
It took Clotho a minute to remember that Orga was stilll out there driving in that mess.  
Then it happened again, the guilt came back.  
Clotho pouted, looking rather sad. He was about to apologize when he heard the phone ring from upstairs.  
Clotho gasped and ran across the room, up the crappy steps and to the door where he pressed his ear against the cold wood.  
The phone rang a couple more times before the answering machine took it.  
"Hellooooo, Is anyone hoooome?"  
Orga's voice came through the machine.  
Clotho's heart sunk. Oh Orga.  
"Pick up the phone damn you! ... ... ... Clotho! ... Pick up the phoooooooooone!!!!" Orga called out.  
Clotho tried to open the door again, pushing up against it, but it still wouldn't come open.  
"Dammit," he mumbled.  
A long pause.  
"Wellllllll, since no one's answering... ... I just called to say I'll be late coming back, its snowing like a bitch out here, so uhhh. Yeaaaaaah." Click.  
Then the call ended.  
Clotho slunk sadly to the bottom of the steps where Shani was waiting.  
"Uhhh, did he say that he'd be late coming back, or that he had a date with someone fat?" Shani questioned.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE SAID!!!???" Clotho shouted.  
Shani frowned, as Clotho walked over to a couch and sat down, burring his head in his hands.  
Shani saw how sad Clotho looked and walked over to him.  
"Are you okay??" Shani asked the boy on the couch, ha ha we all know who that is.  
Clotho looked up at Shani and frowned, "No........Shani... I'm doing very badly right now."  
"...oh, okay. Well I'm hungry," Shani said looking up at the basement door, which of course was shut tighty wighty.  
Clotho's frown deepened.  
"Did you know that I haven't eaten all day?" Shani said sitting down beside Clotho.  
"Well, shit," Clotho replied, sounding mad :o "Hey, let s leave," Shani said.  
"...We can't leave ya idiot the door stuck!" Clotho grumbled.  
"Oh..."  
Clotho glared at Shani for being such a dumb shit THATS MEAN!! Shani was looking around the room.  
What was he looking for I wonder.  
"Is this all our junk?" Shani asked, looking at all the random boxes of junk in general.  
"No, I don t think so. I think its all from the people who used to live here, " Clotho replied letting some of his anger go, "Orga told me that the old owners left a lot of shit down here."  
Clotho got up and walked over to a box and began digging through it to see what he could discover whoo!  
He dug through the box finding such items as: a TV remote, glasses, a mirror, cowboy boots LOLzz!!!!, Ear rings, a bottle of pop and a melon cholly, ha ha I'm not going to tell you what that is.  
Clotho eyed the glasses, and put them on.  
"How do I look?" he asked Shani, giving him a cheesy smile, knowing full well that he probably looked awful in the old glasses.  
"Liiike...a big douche," Shani said smirking slightly.  
"Yeah well let s see if you look any better!" Clotho growled jumping on Shani and pulling his emo hair away from his face so he could stick the GAY glasses on his face and see how douchy he looked yo.  
Shani, of course, has his light hair slumped over the left side of his face, hiding his left eye. Clotho had no real clue why Shani did that, up until this point he just thought it was because Shani was trying to be a cool cat. But Clotho was wrong about that, and he saw as he moved Shani's hair away that he wasn't hiding his eye because he wanted to be gangsta. It was because he was trying to hide his eye.  
Once Clotho yanked Shani's hair away he gasped quietly too see Shani's eyes. As usual, his cold violet right eye stared dimly at him, but his left eye was actually a vibrant golden that shone like the sun. It looked so pretty! Clotho had never seen two different coloured eyes before (which is properly called heterochromia just so you bitches know k.  
Clotho stared at Shani's wonderful eyes, and felt his cheeks start to get red; Shani was soo pretty love love.  
"Get off me!" Shani snapped as he pushed Clotho off him and stood up.  
Clotho fell to the floor with a thump and stared up at Shani angrily, "You don't have to be an asshole about it!"  
Shani turned away from Clotho, hiding his face and not saying a word.  
Clotho helped himself up and stared at Shani closely.  
He obviously didn't like the fact that Clotho had seen his heterochromic eyes. But Clotho didn't see the problem; he thought that Shani's eyes were really pretty!  
"Shani..." Clotho called out quietly.  
"What?" he snapped angrily, his voice sounding cold and filled with hate, aww poor Shani.  
Clotho said "grr" and stomped over to Shani; he grabbed Shani's shoulders and forced Shani to face him.  
"Shani your pretty!" Clotho yelled right in his face.  
Shani's eyes widened.  
"Your eyes are...so wonderful! I've never seen anything like them! They re wonderful, they're super, they're brilliant (I could go on.)," Clotho kept saying, he didn't want Shani too feel any pain. He wanted Shani to be happy, to laugh, to smile which were things that he rarely did.  
Shani gazed at Clotho in wonder; no one had ever told him that his eyes were pretty before, he didn't know what to say.  
"No ones...ever said those things before," Shani said a small smile spreading on his lips.  
Clotho smiled back, he was happy to see that he cheered Shani up.  
"Well it s true! Now stop being such an emo so we can have some fun in this gloomy place," He said smiling.  
But before Clotho could smack his cute ass and go pole dancing in those sexy cowboy boots (not really lollzzzlolozzzlolllol) Shani grabbed onto Clotho and threw his arms around him.  
Clotho gasped as he felt Shani hug him. Shani was...huggin?  
Shani doesn t usually hug, man, he usually sleeps and touches himself he he he.  
But Clotho got over his shock and returned his hug warmly, by wrapping his arms around Shani's body and holding him tightly. Clotho's face was buried into Shani's shoulder, with only his eyes peeking out.  
He was really enjoying this hug. Clotho didn't know that Shani was such a lovable person, he kinda felt bad for calling Shani a lazy ass. Which he would do occasionally. Just so you know.  
Clotho and Shani both pulled away gently and smiled. Clotho brushed some of Shani's hair away gently to see his wonderful eyes. Shani blushed and leant into Clotho's face. GASP are they going to kiss? No... see I ruined everything.  
THUMP!  
Both boys jumped at the sudden noise.  
"What da fuck?" Clotho growled angrily, turning around and searching for the source of the noise, while Shani picked up the baseball bat which was somewhere and gripped it tightly just in case some woodstove monster came and ate they're brains out. ...........Actually if it were a woodstove monster than Shani's baseball bat weapon would be useless, unless it was made of metal. Hmmm. Makes ya think eh? Well sorry I'm just carrying on here. I'll write more later.  
*Later OKAY*  
Clotho was pondering, what on earth was making that noise? Was it old man Jenkins? Was it a rodent problem; was it da schnee, falling from the roof tops? Was it....Santa?  
What on earth...what on earth.  
"Heyyy," Shani called poking Clotho's shoulder.  
Clotho turned to face Shani, "What s the matter?"  
"I..." Shani started, but then looked away his cheeks going slightly red.  
Clotho frowned and opened his mouth to snap at Shani for being such a silly boy. But he stopped himself. Clotho realized that he shouldn't be mean to Shani anymore. If they were ever going to make it out of this basement then they would need to work together! TEAMWURK IS PWR!!!1!!11!1!  
Clotho smiled kindly and grasped Shani's hands tightly.  
Shani's face went red.  
"We're gonna make it out of here, Shani," Clotho said reassuringly, "Once Orga gets home, he'll let us out okay?"  
Shani nodded sheepishly squeezing Clotho's hands tightly.  
"What will we do until that?" Shani asked, gazing up at Clotho's wonderful sapphire eyes. I wish sapphire had an f in it.  
Clotho frowned, "Actually. I have no idea................" He said adding a lot of dots in his sentence by holding down the '.' key.  
"Oh horayyy," Shani sighed sarcastically.  
Clotho pouted and stood up, "I'll find something fun to do!" He said stomping off to a box of junk in general.  
Shani watched closely yes he did.  
Clotho rummaged and then he like did stuff ya know?  
"Look at THIS!" Clotho shouted holding up a wonderful piece of Italian footwear.  
"aah?" Shani squeaked, is he a mouse boy?  
Uhm...sorry.  
"I hope Orga can make his way through that storm in one piece," Clotho said dropping the shoe and walking over to the window, still being to short too see out of it, of course.  
Shani stood up and walked over to Clotho and gripped his hand tightly. Clotho smiled back warmly in response.  
"Hey, Shani do you wanna see if you can lift me up to the window again? I want to see how the weather is out there," Clotho asked like a good little boy.  
Shani nodded and wrapped his arms around Clotho's waist once again and lifted him up gently.  
Clotho peered out of the window to see a light snow falling from the dark night sky.  
"Hmff thfm whmmf?" Shani asked, his face buried in Clotho's back.  
"Well, it s still snowing, but it s calmed down actually," He replied.  
"Ohh," Shani said back.  
"...Heyy, ya know what? I think that if we open this window I can probably crawl through and save us from the scary basement!" Clotho said.  
Shani looked up at him for REAL?  
"Really? I think you're too fat to fit through there!" Shani said giving Clotho's waist a squeeze.  
Clotho gasped, "That s not true!" Is it?  
Shani smirked, "Try to escape," he hissed out.  
Clotho nodded and tried to pull the lock out so he could open the winderr ]  
"Hurry up, yo heaaavy," Shani whined.  
"Oh stop complain..." -THUMMMPPP!  
JUST THEN! Everything went pitch black.  
Shani's eyes widened in shock as darkness surrounded him, he set Clotho down and stared around the room, no longer seeing the boxes of junk in general, the crappy staircase or all the pornos hee hee.  
"What happened?" Shani asked, still seeing nothing but the darkness.  
The only response he heard was some fumbling and rustling.  
"Hey..." Shani mumbled out reaching out in the darkness to try to find Clotho's warm hand.  
Before he could find him, a bright light hit Shani in the face. He winced and turned away.  
"Ahh, I think the power went out," Clotho said, slipping his hand gently into Shani's.  
Clotho had found the flashlights that the two boys had brought down earlier and was now using them to light the way.  
Good for him.  
Shani frowned. This was just greaaat. Stuck in the scary basement, in the dark! NOOOO!  
"Don't worry," Clotho said putting on a small smile, "I'm sure it'll come back on soon."  
Shani nodded slowly, still looking worried, hesitant and........GAY.  
Clotho frowned, "C'mon Shani, boy! Put on a freakin smile!" Clotho patted his head, Shani's head...and dragged him over to the couch. Which was just as gay as the freaking staircase =]  
Shani sat there on the couch, he was wondering what the game plan was.  
"What we gonna do?" He mumbled out.  
"Well, free thinkers are dangerous... ?  
Clotho grabbed a blanket from a nearby box of junk and brought it over to the couch. Clotho wrapped the blanket around Shani, and his own shoulders.  
"We're going to stay warm until Orga comes to save us, yay," Clotho said snuggling up with Shani under the pink frilly blanket of love and wondrous occasions.  
Shani blushed lightly, as he felt Clotho and Him generate heat :O ISnt that cool!  
"Umm, I have something to tell you," Shani said turning to Clotho. Lookin at him. Right in the eyes. This must be something important yeehaws )  
Clotho's eyes widened slightly. Shani...had something important to say.  
"What is it Shani?" Clotho asked. He was REALLY wonderin' what Shani wanted to say.  
"For you. I wanted to say thanks," Shani said, smiling. Wh-whaa? Shani was smiling. FUCK! Shani smiling is like seeing a blue flamingo. They exist but they are hard to discover. What I'm trying to say is that Shani's smile is a rare and beautiful thing. It shows up only once and a while and Clotho was...ba ba FREAKIN' out, his cheeks even flushed red once he saw that boy's wonderful smile.  
"Thanks?" Clotho asked, hoping that Shani didn't see his reddening cheeks.  
Shani nodded, "I really appreciate...what you said... about my eyes being pretty."  
Clotho blushed darker, "Ah, don't worry about it man. You should know that your eyes are very pretty things. I didn't want you to be sad."  
They re having a moment :0 guh, just in case you didn t know...hehhehe.  
"Aww," Shani said wrapping his arms around Clotho, in a hug and squeezin him tight. Like a Teddy in the midnight hours. You know?  
You know!

Clotho returned the hug kindly, holding his friend tight. Clotho had never seen Shani act this loving before. He was definitely regretting all the mean things that he had said to the emo kid before.  
"You make me feel really happy, don'tcha know?" Shani said, his face buried in Clotho's chest.  
"I'm happy too...Shani," Clotho smiled. Feeling so warm, safe, cheah. Happy.

Clotho's eyes fluttered open. Wha? Did he just fall asleep? Hmm. The power was still out; everything was pitch black except for the beams of light that the dying flashlights were leaving. Clotho sighed. Even though the heat was off he still felt so warm. It was because of his new BFF Shani Andras, yeehaw.  
Shani's arms were still locked securely around Clotho's body, his head resting on the shorter boy's chest.  
He was asleep. Yeah. Asleep.  
Silly boy.  
Right now. In this basement OF DOOM! Clotho was feeling soo happy. He didn't want this moment to ever end. He wanted to stay with Shani...forever. Gosh. Clotho's opinion of the emo had sure changed since the adventure of the basement cave had begun. AT FIRST. Clotho thought Shawnay was a lazy emo fuckerrr. But now Clotho saw a whole new Shani. A sweet, loving, beautiful person.  
Poot.  
"What the fuck!?!?" Clotho yelled throwing Shani off the couch and grabbing his nose quickly.  
Shani sat up from the floor and looked around in alarm.  
"What happen?!" He asked, not knowing the horrors of what he just did.  
"You fucking farted in my face is what happened you retard D:" Clotho yelled pointing an accusing finger at the boy on the floor.  
"Gaah! What the hell are you eating!?" Clotho hollered in wonder D: SHIT WHAT A STINKER!  
Shani laughed evilly, "I don't know what you mean!" He said, playing the victim. GAD, what a stinker.  
"You son of a-" Click and FLASH!  
The lights clicked on, the hum of the heater returned and the power of life returned.  
"Heyy, the lights came back!" Shani said happily spreading his arms out wide, basking in the glow of the basement lights.  
Clotho sighed and let his anger go, "That s good," The red head wondered, How long had they been sleeping for? Why wasn't Orga back yet? Was he okay?  
Just then, as if on cue Clotho hear the hum of a engine. Orga has a car!  
"Are we going to try to escape this place again? The door still stuck?" Shani asked still sitting on the floor like a mo fo.  
"Shh!" Clotho hissed pressing his finger to his lips. Did he just hear a car engine or is it the neighbour?  
Then it came again, the engine!  
Clotho turned and ran up the GAY stairs up to the GAY door. Its a green door. Just in case anyone was wondering.  
"What's happenin'?" Shani asked, finally deciding to stand up.  
"I...think Orga s here," Clotho said, pressing his ear to the door to try to get a better listen.  
Was he?  
Was he?  
...was he?  
"Is he?" Shani asked walking closer to the staircase. It still scared him.  
Clotho heard the front door open. He spun around to look at Shani.  
"It's him!" He declared happily.  
Orga was home!!! Now he could free them from the basement crapper.  
A few rustling sounds.  
"...Hey! Shani! Clotho? Where the hell are they?" Clotho heard Orga call from behind the door.  
Clotho pounded his fists on the GAy, green basement door.  
"Orgaaaa!!! We're stuck in the basement, help us!!!" Clotho called, hoping that the boy with a car would hear.  
Clotho heard footsteps coming closer to the basement. The handle twisted, and opened revealing the tall, sexy fucka who took 4 hours to drive home from the grocery store, ORGA YAY!  
What? Shani and Clotho had been down in the basement for 4 hours. That doesn t seem very realistic Thalia dear.  
Fuck you I'll write what I want!  
Well okay.  
...Sorry there ladies and gents. I just had a little disagreement with myself there. Never mind its over now.  
Clotho gasped and ran back into the lovely house, spreading his arms wide and calling, 'FREEDOM'  
Orga looked down the stairs to see Shani walking up, with the flashlights. THANK GOD that he didn't forget the flashlights. AND he also brought up Orga's baseball bat. Orga was once a Yankee. and I still don't know what that is )  
"Why the hell were you two in the basement?" Orga asked, lookin at dem like they were fo hoes. No way.  
Clotho faced Orga. He did. I saw it, I was there.  
"Man! There s some loud thumping and such coming from down there! What the hell is that?" Clotho asked waving his arms about wildly.  
Shani nodded, "We didn't know what it was so we investigated, then the door slammed shut. like this...SLAM! And we were trapped. What are you gonna make for dinner I'm hungry?" He said and he also asked a question, telling the whole story in a few small sentences.  
Orga smiled and pat Shani's head, "Sounds like a intense ordeal, I'll make some pizza tonight I guess," He began to walk into the kitchen, ignoring Clotho's question.  
"Orga!! What s the thumping about!? I need to know!? I will NOT be okay until I know!!" Clotho said following the taller guy into the kitchen where he was pulling a pizza from the freezer.  
Orga chuckled, "Thumping? Don't tell me that I never told you about that before?" He turned on the oven.  
"Shani could you pass over that round pan?" Orga asked the emo. Shit. Don't ask emos to do any favors. All the scene kids out there know what I'm talking about.  
"What do you mean? Never told me what?" Clotho asked, he s a BIG whore.  
"Well," Orga began, freeing the pizza from its plastic seal and placing it on the pan Shani had given to him, "Every year at Christmas, after a heavy rain...ah, or wet snow I guess would work. The pipes get wet...AND THEN they freeeeeeze up. That THUMP!in' is the sound of the water backing up through the pipes," Said ORGA! Wow he knows things. He's a smarties.  
Orga threw the pizza in the oven and closed er up. Guess what was on the pizza!  
Pepperoni and Green peppers, mushrooms, olives, chives.  
WHAT A SPLENDID PIE!  
PIZZA PIZZA PIE! Every minute every second buy, buy, buy, buy, BUY!  
Now you know. I hope your happy.  
Clotho stood there. Just stood.  
THAT, was what the thumping was. THAT was what the hype was about? The commotion? The panic? He got so worked up because of water backing up through house pipes?! That's the best you can come up with Thalia!  
Orga strolled upstairs, to dance, to touch his body...to dance. I don't know. Let your imagination soar.  
Clotho hung his head in shame and...ah?  
GUILT?! It came back again? Gosh, Clotho sure hated this guilt and boredom that had chased him around during this whole story.  
BUT THEN!! Clotho felt Shani grab his hand and hold it tightly.  
He smiled.  
Clotho looked up at him, with a saddening look on his face. Perhaps he was guilty for dragging Shani down there, to the basement for no real reason at all.  
"Today," Shani said, "I had a lot of fun. I felt really happy. Thank you."  
Shani kissed Clotho on his forehead and walked over to the couch to resume his nap, which he was taking before the adventure began. But well, he was sleeping in the basement for 120 minutes. Hmm, he's a sleepy boy.  
Clotho smiled as the guilt drove away from his brain. You know what? The Basement Adventure wasn t just a fool's errand. It wasn't for naught. Some say, to this day that the basement adventure was a story that didn't quite have a point within its walls. But those foes are WROUNG. with A U!  
The basement adventure brought two boys that at first HATED each other, very close together. It made them see how much they really love and care for each other.  
So the lesson of the story isss. You could know someone, fight in a war with someone, watch them endure un heard of pains, and watch them die. You could watch someone survive miraculously, and then go to earth a buy a small white house with them and never truly know them.  
It takes a confusing story like THIS to truly bring two sexy boys together.  
SO listen up people. You could spend a lot of time with a person and never truly know who they really are. Especially if they re a quiet emo boy like Shani and a Hot headed whore like Clotho.  
So. They got together. and from this day foreword, Clotho and Shani were BFF's.  
They did BFF things together. They catch butterflies and eat pausta sauce together, Read books about unicorns and paint each others nails. Bff things you know?  
Clotho smiled and walked over to the couch Shani had lay down on.  
The red head had learned a very important lesson indeed.  
"Do you want to lay your head on my lap Shani?" He asked. Aww they're gonna have another moment.  
Shani smiled and nodded, "I'd really like that." He said he said.  
Clotho could see BOTH of Shani's wonderful heterochromic eyes as he lay his head down. And they sat together enjoying each others company. Holding hands.  
Together.  
Once enemies were now the best of friends.  
NOW LETS DANCE!  
*roll credits*  
if hadn't been fo cotton eyed Joe. I'd been married a long time ago. Where did ya come from where did ya go? Where did ya come from cotton eyed Joe! HAHA this that and the other thing.  
Cotton eyed Joe is the theme song for this story. AND THEN THEY ATE PIZZA AND THEN HAD GAY BOY SEX!! It was totally hot.  
Than Clotho texted Shani about unicorns and marmalade )  
THE END!  
*Credits*  
Written By: Thalia Lorenz, also known as Leia_  
Gundam Seed, along with Clotho, Shani, and Orga are owned by sunrise, or some crazy ass Japanese cartoon company thing. Fuck. Long of the short is I don't own them.  
Songs featured in this presentation were:  
Cotton Eyed Joe [By: Some crazy ass hilly Billy band and a girl with a really high voice]  
And when I sang about a splendid Pizza Pie was Chic n Stu [By: System of a Down]  
I correct my spelling using Microsoft Word )  
And some of the Grammers. If I corrected all my grammer than my GRAMMMER jokes would go unnotcied. Don't think I never cut my toenails /  
Jokes for the Basement Adventure were made by Microsoft Joke.  
Ha ha not really. Thalia's brain came up with these jokes. But Its not always this funny cheese crackers. well yeah.


End file.
